Zolu: Live For Me
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: It is Zoro and Luffy's anniversary and it was going great until... I can't say anymore cause I will give it all away. Angst. Character death. Has some MarcoxAce, though main characters are Zoro, Ace and Luffy
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** Character death

 **ZoLu: Live For Me**

Zoro couldn't believe his eyes... everything was going so well, so perfectly like they had planned... so why the hell did this have to happen?

 **Flashback**

Zoro was grinning like no one's business. This was the night before his first year anniversary that he has been with the love of his life, Luffy. He was in the bedroom making calls for the final preparations for their anniversary tomorrow. Zoro hung up the emergency phone and chuckled

"Luffy's going to love this" He muttered to himself hearing a call from the living room

"Zoroooooooooooo! Come oooooooooooooon! This movie is waiting to be watched!" Luffy said sitting on the couch

"Coming!" Zoro called from the room and walked down the hall and into the living room to see Luffy eating from the now half empty bowl of popcorn. Chuckling, Zoro walked to couch, sat down and put an arm around Luffy's shoulder

"Hey that was supposed to be for the movie" Zoro said and Luffy leaned on his shoulder

"They were so tempting" Luffy said

"They?" Zoro asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah, like little tiny puff balls calling out 'eat me!' So I did" Luffy explained and Zoro chuckled and pulled Luffy closer

"Like I always say, you really do bring excitement in my life" Zoro said and Luffy looked up in confusion

"By eating popcorn?" Luffy asked and Zoro blinked and laughed full heartedly placing a hand over Luffy's eyes. Zoro then found the popcorn bowl poured on his head. Zoro blinked and heard Luffy laugh. Zoro pulled Luffy closer

"Why you" Zoro whispered teasingly before kissing him passionately. Zoro pulled away as Luffy's phone dinged again and groaned, "Why does your brother always have to interrupt every time?" Zoro asked and Luffy smiled slightly

"Sorry... I'll see what he wants" Luffy said looking at the text he received from his brother

'Lu. You better not stay at that sexual fiend's house. You need to come home!'

Zoro, reading the text over Luffy's shoulder, rolled his eyes, "Seriously? Do I really come off as a sexual fiend?"

Luffy laughed and put his phone up, ignoring the text, and looked to Zoro, "Yes" Luffy said and Zoro playfully tapped Luffy's head causing him to grin

"I was teasing Zoro" Luffy said sitting on Zoro's lap facing him, "We" Luffy had a seductive look on his face, "In fact" Luffy gently slid his hand up Zoro's neck as he leaned in, "We haven't had sex in a few weeks" Luffy said gently biting Zoro's earlobe

Zoro's breath increased slightly, "...Why does... your brother not like me them?"

Luffy sat up and thought about it, "Remember when we had sex first? At least 3 weeks into our relationship?"

Zoro groaned and place his forehead on Luffy's neck, "He walked in on us"

"He walked in on us plenty of times" Luffy said kissing Zoro's neck

"Nghn... Luffy we shouldn't, you don't want to be... aahn exhausted for tomorrow" Zoro said and Luffy grinned and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and looked at him

"Out first year anniversary" Luffy said with a happy smile and Zoro pulled Luffy closer and returned the intense smile

"One fantastic year of hopefully many many more to come" Zoro said giving Luffy a very sweet and chaste kiss and then Luffy's phone rang causing Zoro to groan, "Dammit"

Luffy chuckled slightly, "Sorry" he muttered and answered the phone

"Hey Ace"

'Luffy, thank god! When you didn't answer I thought that fiend did something to you!'

Luffy and Zoro rolled their eyes after all Ace was loud enough for Zoro to hear

"Ace, really. Zoro and I have been together for a year tomorrow. He isn't a sexual fiend. I think I would know" Luffy explained

'Yes he is! He isn't good for you Luffy! You better get home now'

"But we were going to watch a movie and it isn't even 5 yet"

'Now'

"...Alright" Luffy said hanging up knowing to listen to his brother cause the last time

"You're leaving?"

"I have to. Remember what Ace did last time?" Luffy said and Zoro narrowed his eyes halfway. Last time, Ace actually had his house raided with the swat team.

"That overprotective overactive bastard" Zoro grumbled and Luffy laughed and kissed him

"I'll be back tomorrow" Luffy said and Zoro laughed

"You better" Zoro said walking Luffy to the door and Luffy hugged him

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Luffy said and Zoro put his head on Luffy's neck

"Neither would I" Zoro said kissing Luffy on the neck slightly and grinned, "You better head off"

"So Ace wouldn't call the swat team again?" Luffy asked and Zoro's eye twitched

"There's that, and" Zoro said with a smile, "The sooner we get to sleep, the closer the morning comes around"

"And our awesome fantastic day~! See you tomorrow~!" Luffy started off

"I love you" Zoro called out grinning when Luffy looked back to him

"Love you more~!" Luffy yelled out before getting out of Zoro's sight. Zoro sighed before shutting the door and smiled

"He really doesn't know how wrong his statement is. I love him the most" Zoro said before making dinner and then going to bed early. He was so ready for today to end and tomorrow to come. Their first year anniversary.

 **TBC** _  
_

This might be around 5 or 6 chapters and will have a 1 chapter sequel

So I hope you'll read it and like it :D


	2. Chapter 2

**ZoLu: Live for me 2**

Even before Luffy had one foot in the door of his hous, he was bombarded by Ace

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled tackling him to the ground making Luffy cry out slightly in pain, as his head hit the metal of where the door closed on

"Luffy are you ok? Did that bastard do something to you?" Ace asked

"No Ace, I-" Luffy said and Ace pulled him to the kitchen and turned on the light

"Then why are you in pain?" Ace asked looking over his brother's body for anything that was out of place

"Ace you're the one who hurt me, when tackling me to the ground! I thought you stopped doing that" Luffy said rubbing his the area of his head he landed on but it seemed like Ace didn't hear him

"Looks like there are no hickies, that's good" Ace said and Luffy rolled his eyes and Ace turned to Luffy's head and had wide eyes, "Where the hell did you get that bump!? Did that good for nothing hit you!?"

"You're the one who caused it! I freaken landed on my head because of you!" Luffy yelled and Ace looked thoughtful

"Oh... when I tackled you huh" Ace said and looked concerned, "Are you sure that guy isn't making you cover anything up?"

"Ace are you going to blame him for every little scratch?" Luffy asked sighing, "I'm clumsy, and Garp is our grandfather you know"

"...Good point" Ace muttered as if he didn't want it to be and Luffy sighed

"For the record, Zoro has not ever abused me in any way" Luffy said and Ace looked to Luffy's lips, "Well I better get to bed"

"WAIT!" Ace said grabbing Luffy's arm and Luffy had wide eyes

"What?"

"Your lips are swollen! Did that bastard kiss you!?" Ace asked touching his brother's lips to see to his assumption

"Oh come on!" Luffy pushed his brother's hand away, "Of course Zoro kissed me! He's my boyfriend after all"

"What you don't get is boyfriends come and go! He's just using you!" Ace yelled and Luffy laughed

"Do you really think someone would be with me for a whole year if they are using me? Come on. You can't even handle me that long, with your long 4 day weekend trips"

"Someone would if they are using someone for sex!"

"Kisses aren't sex!"

"Ah, but those times I caught that green headed beast was on you were"

And you have bad timing! Zoro and I have sex, but not as much as you and Marco" Luffy said and Ace blushed heavily

"That is not the point here" Ace said and Luffy rolled his eyes

"Zoro is a really great guy Ace. I love him more than you love Marco. You would like him if you get over this obsessive over-protectiveness over me and actually meet him"

"I've 'met' him enough thank you"

"Not when we have sex!" Luffy yelled and sighed, "Please just meet him and I know you'll like him" Luffy said and smiled, "Cause once gay marriage is allowed here, he will definitely be your in-law"

"Luffy don't say such vulgar things!" Ace said as Luffy was walking away and started following him, "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Anniversary" Luffy said walking towards his room

"You can't possibly..." Ace said as Luffy shut the door to his room once he was in it causing Ace to glare, "LUFFY!"

Ace growled and walked away when music started to play grumbling to himself, "He's not going tomorrow"

 _ZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffy_

When morning came, Luffy woke up to the smell of food. Luffy sat up and rubbed his eyes wondering what time it was. He reached over and grabbed his phone and was looked at the time and gasped. He was supposed to get up at least 2 hours ago

"Shit! Why didn't my alarm go off!?" Luffy yelled and looked to the alarm and it was not on so he checked the cord and saw it wasn't even plugged in and growled, "Ace..."

Luffy quickly got up and looked through his drawer for a fresh pair of underwear and there was none. Luffy rolled his eyes and decided to sneak into Ace's room, which he never did after the squid incident. That made Luffy shiver before entering the room and saw all of his underwear on his bed. Luffy was too annoyed to be creeped out by the fact that all his underwear was on his older brother's bed. Luffy rushed to his room and threw his favorite shirt on and pants

"ACE!" Luffy yelled running out of the room and stopped next to the kitchen and had wide eyes. There was so much meat and food in the kitchen and Ace cooking up more

"Hey Luffy, breakfast is almost ready" Ace said and the smell made Luffy's mouth water and Luffy shook his head

"NO! Ace! I want to be with Zoro today! You can't-" Luffy said and Ace smirked and held up what he was cooking

"You can hang out with that bastard any time, but when do you usually eat something like this?" Ace said and Luffy had wide eyes as his mouth watered

"...I-is that prime rib?" Luffy asked

"Your favorite meat isn't it? Pretty rare to come by on my usual salary, are you sure you want to pass this up?" Ace asked taking a small bite, "Mmm just right, all juicy and melt in your mouth" Ace said in a 'that was tasty' voice

Luffy swallowed and looked to the meat and grinned, 'maybe one bite...' Luffy thought and Zoro popped in his mind, 'No! Bad Luffy!' Luffy yelled at himself and ran into the bathroom and made a call

'Hello?'

"Marco!"

'Luffy, aren't you supposed to be with-'

"Yes! But Ace won't let me leave... please help... I don't want to be the worse boyfriend by not showing up... you know Zoro doesn't have a phone he can use without it being an emergency" Luffy begged, "It's hard... Ace made so much meat... please. He already made me sleep in for two hours more"

'God Ace... what am I going to do with that idiot?' Luffy heard a sigh, 'Alright Luffy, I'll be there as soon as I can"

 _ZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffy_

"ACE!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I seriously can not believe you really tried to get Luffy to miss out on being with Zoro on their anniversary, are you trying to be like Garp?"

Ace froze and glared, "I am nothing like that old lunatic!"

"You're acting like it. He did the same thing with you on our first year anniversary." Marco said crossing his arms and Ace sighed

"But Marco... Zoro's too old for him! He's a sexual fiend!" Ace yelled and Marco walked to him and smirked

"Never stopped you from being with me"

Ace blushed deeply, "That's not it"

Marco smirked more, "You mean it isn't like when you disobeyed your grandfather to be with me?"

"You're the best boyfriend though Marco! Zoro is no good! He isn't right for Luffy!" Ace yelled

"With your personality towards your brother, I highly doubt that anyone would be good for him in your eyes" Marco said and sighed, "I'm not the best Ace. You think I am but that's because you're in love with me, and vice versa. Luffy loves Zoro so much. So my point is-"

"That Zoro's bad and Luffy doesn't see it! I knew it!" Ace yelled looking for Luffy to tell him he can't go and Marco hit his head

"That isn't what I meant" Marco said and Ace returned to Marco

"Where the hell is Luffy Marco? I can't find him" Ace said and Marco sighed

"He called me to give me the job at distracting you so he can leave" Marco said and Ace glared at him

"If a single thing happens to him"

Marco sighed, "Seriously Ace, grow up. Luffy does not need protecting all the time" Marco said walking to him with a smirk, "To make good of my job, let's go to your room. It's been almost a week"

Ace blushed as their lips were almost touching, "Too damn long" he said as they were going to his room, Ace forgetting about Luffy's plans today and why he wanted to stop him.


End file.
